Break of trust
by Danym
Summary: Greg does something he should not have done and has to pay for it. Response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge.


Break of trust

By Dany

Summary: Greg does something he should not have done and has to pay for it.

A/N: Response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge. First and last line were given.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI and its characters. If I did it, something like this would be a possibility:

xxxxx

"Shut up Greg, you're dead." Sara's head was turning beet red and the others were afraid she was going to give herself a brain aneurysm.

Greg hid behind Grissom, for once more afraid of Sara than of the night shift supervisor. Warrick and Nick were holding Sara by the arms to prevent her from really killing Greg.

"Sara…" Grissom tried to calm her down, but she cut him off.

"No, that will be the last time he does something like that," she yelled, trying to break free. But Warrick and Nick had anticipated her renewed struggle and tightened their grip.

"Sara, if you kill him _here_ there will be witnesses." Grissom tried to keep his voice as low as possible and Greg wondered if it wasn't better to seek refuge with Catherine. The way Grissom had said 'here' made him want to run. Between those two, they could get away with murder – he had no doubt about that. Nobody would ever find his body.

Why had he done that?

xxxxx

It had been purely accidental that he had found the photo…honestly.

He had run out of coffee and Sara had lent him her car to get a fresh stash - his special blend - since his car was broken.

On the way to the coffee shop he had noticed a photo pack lying on the passenger seat. He kept his eyes straight forward and drove on.

On the way back, though, he couldn't resist anymore. In the crime lab parking lot he opened the package and flipped through the first few pictures. There were some scenic shots of forest country and some small town houses. The next ones were far more interesting. Sara was dressed in casual clothing, smiling at the camera. He wondered who had done the photos, but discarded that thought and continued flipping through. A couple of picture later he hit jackpot.

Sara was blowing a kiss to the camera, showing off a strip of flesh on her abdomen, wearing a short tight top. This picture was something out of his dreams.

No, he should absolutely not think about _that_.

He looked through the rest of the pictures, but found nothing to tell him who the photographer was. Damn.

Suddenly and idea struck him. If he couldn't enjoy the picture the way he wanted, he could do it another way.

xxxxx

Everyone whispered when Sara passed by the end of shift. She tried to figure out what had caused this sudden wave of interest, but it wasn't until the next shift that she found one of the pictures.

It was Jacqui that talked, finding that female solidarity was more important than a good laugh. After some grilling she confessed that she assumed Greg was behind it.

When Sara went around, seeing how many had seen the picture, she was shocked to discover that with the exception of the four CSIs everyone on nights had known.

That lab rat was going to pay.

As she neared the DNA-lab she could see Grissom already arguing with Greg. Catherine had a hand on his arm to hold him back.

Warrick, Nick and Brass were standing on the opposite side of the room just watching. Some lab techs were also watching from outside.

Sara entered the lab fully intent on remaining calm, but Warrick chose that moment to step away from the wall to say something to Nick. Now, she had a clear view of the wall and her glance fell on the huge poster of _the_ photo.

In that moment, Sara saw red.

She stormed over to Greg and hit him square in the chest, pushing him away from Grissom with such might that he stumbled to the floor. Everyone looked at her, completely shocked.

Sara started screaming, "What do you think you're doing? I'm gonna kill you." She went at him again, but Warrick and Nick pulled her back, restraining her.

Greg cowered behind Grissom and tried to speak, "Sara, I'm sorry. I…"

"Shut up Greg, you're dead."

xxxxx

She had totally lost it and now she was sorry. Not because she had been yelling at Greg, but because she had lost it in front of everyone.

Grissom had led her away after he had told Greg to go home. In the quietness of his office she had finally calmed down a bit and was ready to talk reasonably about it. "How could he do this? I thought he was a friend."

Grissom shrugged. "He is still young and he wants to belong to the group."

"Well, that won't make him." She brushed a tear out of her eyes. She was hurt by what he had done. He had disrespected her privacy and had laid something very private open for anyone to see. She didn't know if she would be able to trust him again. Not after this.

Grissom seemed somewhat more optimistic. "Give him and yourself time. It'll be okay."

She wished she could share that point of view, but nodded anyway. It's never that easy to throw away a friendship.

"Hey, I confiscated that poster. Would you mind if we hung it up at home? It would look good in the bedroom." At last, that got a small smile out of her.

xxxxx

The others watched this scene from a distance, worried about Sara's outburst. They had never seen her so outraged.

Of course, they understood her rage and her pain, but they wondered what had brought this on. What was so special about this that she resorted to violence?

When they saw her smile and Grissom reach out to her, brushing a few strand of hair away, they knew the secret of the picture.

Brass suddenly sprung into action and shooed them back to work. "Show's over."

They went back to their tasks with smiles on their faces and Brass knew it was going to be one of _those_ days.

The end


End file.
